


Dessert

by lizwontcry



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwontcry/pseuds/lizwontcry
Summary: Walt gazed into Jesse's disconcertingly bright blue eyes and he recognized the look on his face--exceedingly hopeful with great anticipation. Jesse made those "cookies" for a reason and it wasn't because he was in the mood for chocolate.
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have some filthy Daddy Kink on a Friday afternoon. As a treat.

Walt couldn't help but smile as he drove away from his former house and his former wife. Sure, it had been yet another dramatic family dinner; Junior barely made eye contact with him and Holly wouldn't stop crying when Walt held her in his arms. But now he had other things on his mind. Not more _important_ things exactly--his family would always be the most important--but better things.

He sang along to "Sultans of Swing," his favorite Dire Straits song, and tapped the steering wheel in rhythm to the music as he cruised down the highway. 

His phone buzzed as he pulled off the highway--he had a text. _Y arent u here yet?_ Walt couldn't help but smile like an idiot. He was doing that a lot these days. 

He didn't answer, since he shortly pulled up to the front of Jesse's house. Walt practically had a spring to his step as came in the front door. He was greeted by the most amazing smell coming from the kitchen; like he had just walked into a bakery on a Saturday morning.

"Perfect timing, yo," Jesse said as he opened the oven and took out a sheet of... cookies? Walt was pretty sure they were meant to be chocolate chip cookies. Whatever Jesse had attempted looked more like a blob of dough with some chocolate in it, but Walt would give him an A for effort.

"This looks... great, Jesse. What possessed you to make these... cookies?"

Jesse grinned. "You're always cookin' shit for me. Those burgers you made last night were bomb. So I guess I wanted to return the favor."

"That's sweet," Walt said, and pulled the boy in for a hug. He was always taken aback by how much Jesse loved to be held, or really enjoyed prolonged contact of any kind. Jesse wrapped his arms around Walt and sighed a little; Walt lightly rubbed his back in response. Jesse smelled like sugar and vanilla and Walt just wanted to devour him whole, but there would be plenty of time for that later.

Or sooner. He couldn't help but release Jesse from the hug and kiss him long, slow, and hard while Jesse clung to his back. Jesse's lips were the perfect welcome home for Walt. 

And when the kiss ended (not that either one of them wanted it to), Walt gazed into Jesse's disconcertingly bright blue eyes and he recognized the look on his face--exceedingly hopeful with great anticipation. Jesse made those "cookies" for a reason and it wasn't because he was in the mood for chocolate. 

Walt needed to pace himself if they were going to do this again; he wanted to take his time, make it as pleasurable as possible for Jesse and his fantasy-turned-reality that, as it turned out, they both enjoyed. They discovered this a few months ago on a lazy Sunday afternoon and things really haven't been the same since then.

"Do you want... daddy to feed you some cookies?" Walt asked, pulling Jesse close to him again. Jesse nestled into his shoulder.

"Yes... I do want daddy to feed me," Jesse whispered. 

"And where do you want to sit when daddy is feeding you?"

"On daddy's lap."

"Good boy," Walt whispered in Jesse's ear. Just for good measure, he reached down to confirm that indeed, Jesse was hard. His boxers were a bit damp with even just the suggestion of what was coming next. Walt wanted to keep touching him, but again... he needed to pace himself if he didn't want this to be over with too soon.

"Go sit down and I'll bring the cookies over," Walt said, and Jesse nodded. He looked almost giddy as he left the kitchen and moved to the futon in the living room, pulling the table closer. Walt poured them both a glass of milk and put the "cookies" on a plate. He tried one out of curiosity and instantly spit it out--it somehow tasted like chocolate chip mashed potatoes. Not to mention he swear he tasted a little bit of egg shell in there. He admired Jesse's intentions, though.

He carried the plate and glasses of milk to the living room and set them on the table. Jesse looked up at him, wide-eyed and happy. It wasn't two seconds before Walt sat down that Jesse was basically sitting on his lap. While Walt had managed to keep his erection at bay in the kitchen, that definitely wasn't the case anymore.

Walt knew they had a narrative to get to but he needed to taste Jesse again first, feel him, touch him. He took Jesse's shirt off and kissed his chest, his fingers grazing the dragon tattoo that he once thought was entirely ridiculous but now found quite endearing. Jesse moaned when Walt licked a nipple, and then nicked it with his teeth a bit. 

"I want more, daddy," Jesse whimpered.

"I know you do, son. Patience."

Walt reached over and grabbed a cookie from the plate, and fed it to Jesse. Jesse didn't seem to have an aversion to his own baking, and ate it in one bite. 

"You have a little chocolate on your face, son," Walt said, and licked the corner of Jesse's mouth. 

"Mmm, thanks for cleaning me up, daddy."

"Do you want some milk?"

"Mm-hmm," Jesse said, nodding. 

"Mm-hmm, what?"

Jesse rolled his eyes a little but Walt knew he loved every second of this.

"Yes, daddy, I want some milk."

Walt retrieved the glass of milk, and cradling Jesse's neck, he poured some into Jesse's mouth. It got a little messy, but that was all part of the fun. Walt again licked Jesse's mouth. Jesse met his tongue with his own, and they shared a deep kiss that turned Walt inside out. Jesse was always doing that--making him question his entire existence with just the taste of his lips. 

"Oops, looks like you got some milk on your boxers, son. I guess you need to take them off."

Jesse grinned, and then grabbed the glass of milk and poured a little on Walt's pants. "I guess daddy needs to take his pants off, too."

"Mmm, definitely."

Walt slid Jesse's boxers off before he dealt with his own pants, leaving his underwear on. Jesse's erection was flush, pink, and beautiful as always. He sat back down on Walt's lap, and Walt put his hand on Jesse's thigh, slowly creeping up while he continued to feed Jesse the cookies. He always kissed Jesse after he ate more, always wanting to taste him, inhale his scent, devour his love for Walt. Jesse was three cookies in by the time Walt's hand made it to his dick, where a long string of pre-come was dangling around the head. Walt watched Jesse's face as he spread it around; Jesse closed his eyes and let out a sound Walt never heard him make before. It went straight to his head. Both of them.

"I want more, daddy," Jesse whispered, and Walt knew he didn't mean more cookies. 

"What do you want from daddy, son?"

"I want daddy inside of me," Jesse said, and gave Walt a look that he knew would forever be engrained in his memory, no matter what happened with the two of them in the future.

"Why don't we go up to your bedroom and Daddy will give you anything you want?" Walt said, caressing Jesse's inner thigh, wanting so badly to touch him everywhere, to be one with this beautiful, caring boy.

"Yes, daddy. I want you to put me to bed." 

Barely 30 seconds later they were entangled in Jesse's sheets, naked, kissing, licking, moaning. Walt knew both of them needed more, and sooner as opposed to later. He continued stroking Jesse while he moved an inquisitive finger inside Jesse's ass. Walt was pleased to find that Jesse already prepared for this; he was wet and slippery and Walt couldn't wait much longer.

"Daddy likes it when you're ready for him," Walt murmured.

"I know what daddy wants..."

"Daddy always wants you," Walt said, moving two fingers inside of Jesse, causing Jesse to shiver in the most gorgeous way possible. "Nobody else but you."

It was true. Ever since he and Jesse started this... whatever it was, Walt couldn't imagine ever wanting or needing anyone else. Perhaps it was unhealthy; probably in fact, but he didn't care. Jesse's loyalty and passion for him was everything. It literally encompassed every move Walt made now. It was everything. 

With the third finger, Walt found Jesse's prostate, and put his hand on Jesse's tight belly as he moaned and writhed, fucking himself against Walt's fingers. Walt had never seen anything so beautiful.

"Daddy's going to fuck you now," Walt whispered in Jesse's ear, and licked it where it was most sensitive.

"Please hurry, I need daddy inside of me _now,_ " Jesse said desperately. 

"Get on your knees for me, son," Walt demanded. Walt would have preferred to look Jesse in the eyes when he entered him, but he knew when they were playing this game, Jesse liked to be fucked into oblivion. 

Jesse obeyed. Walt couldn't help but admire the view; Jesse's ass was so tight and perfectly round, and he had to finger the boy a little more while he coated his cock in lube. Jesse whimpered, and Walt finally maneuvered himself so he was on his knees behind Jesse, lining up so he could reach the best angle possible for Jesse.

When Walt _finally_ entered Jesse's tightness, Jesse mewled like a kitten and Walt bit his lip to keep from coming right then and there. He loved Jesse's little noises. It was one of his favorite parts about this game of theirs. 

"That's it, son. Take me in. Take daddy all the way in," he said as he pounded away, not slow, not delicate, not deliberate. Just hard, strong, and fast; the way Jesse liked it. He held Jesse's hips, probably bruising them a little, but he knew Jesse wanted it. 

"Am I tight enough for daddy?" Jesse moaned, and Walt couldn't help but join him in a moan. This was a new addition to the narrative, one that Walt definitely appreciated.

"Oh, yes. You're so tight and so warm, son. So good. You feel so good."

Walt managed to keep this going for another minute or two before he felt himself start to fade. It was almost impossible to last very long with Jesse; although Walt could spend all day, hell, an entire eternity, inside of Jesse's tight heat, feeling his muscles clench around Walt's dick, hearing Jesse moan, watching him grip the sheets in complete ecstasy--it was all too much.

Jesse was touching himself now, and when he came just a moment later, Walt felt his orgasm reverberating through both of their bodies. He found himself coming so hard from all the internal sensations, he almost ascended to another plain of existence. He literally saw a white light in the corner of his eye for about three seconds before it disappeared.

After Walt had cleaned them both up with warm, damp towel, he pulled the comforter over and brought Jesse as close to him as possible. Jesse was still trying to catch his breath. 

"Yo, that was amazing, Mr. White," Jesse said, tracing Walt's surgery scar carefully with his fingers. "I loved it... I loved it as much as I love you. Wait... is that weird? Sorry, I didn't mean to--"

"Not weird," Walt said. He put his hand on Jesse's warm face, rubbing a thumb on his cheek. "It's real, Jesse. Our love is real."

Walt didn't know he could be this happy. Maybe in fact it wasn't real, maybe it would disappear in the sands of time, in the oceans of regret, but for now, it was real.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my trash.


End file.
